What are the possibilities?
by shadowchick28
Summary: This is my take on how the next seasons of Chicago Med and Chicago PD should start. (this is all from my brain, none of this is fact) I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. Bleeding out the pain

Bleeding out the pain

"What the? Everyone go back inside!" Ruzek snapped as he pulled his gun from its holster, and quickly made his way across the parking lot.

"Chicago P.D. Is anyone hurt?" Adam asked cautiously walking in the direction that he heard the crash appear. All he could see way a couple of black esclalades, and had just convinced himself when he heard Will's voice.

"Will?" Adam whispered, while hiding behind one of the escalades. Will couldn't hear him, so he just lye in waiting to make sure that Will wasn't in any danger.

* * *

"Nat! Nat! Stay with me!" Will screamed as he held Natalie in his arms, trying to assess the extent of her injuries.

"You!" Came a breathless voice from behind him. Will looked back and saw Tommy had gotten up off the ground and had a gun in his hand.

"Hey, Tommy, just let me get help for Natalie, then you can kill me if you have to." Will told him as he tried to make sure that Natalie was still breathing, after the hard impact.

"No. " Tommy said as he fired the gun, completely missing Will and Natalie as he fell forward and hit the ground, lifeless.

"Damn it." Will muttered as he crawled over and checked Tommy for a pulse, he wasn't sure what to hope for, but he was about to find out.

"Will?" Natalie asked weakly.

"I'm here, Nat." Will said as he crawled back towards her, when he felt a grip on his ankle.

* * *

Hallie, Jay, Awtater and Kim headed back to the district, only to find that the whole front entrance was roped off with crime scene tape. Hallie tried to cross it, but got stopped by one of the higher ups from the Ivory tower.

"What are you doing? I'm with the Intelligence Unit." Hallie said as she tried to get by him.

"The Intelligence Unit has been disbanded and you are all under investigation." He snapped at her.

"You can't do this!" Kim snapped, coming to Hallie's aid.

"Let's go." Another officer said pointing the four detectives over to a set of squad cars.

* * *

"How can they do this?" Hallie asked Jay as they both got thrown into the back seat of a squad car, while Kim and Awtwater were forced into the other. All four of them felt the vehicles moving. Atwater and Kim just watched hopelessly, and silent out the squad car's windows.

"We lost, Hallie, it's simple as that." Jay said lowering his head.

"I refuse to believe that. If we can find a new Sergeant, then we can..." Hallie started to say, but Jay stopped her.

"Hallie it's over. This might be the last time we even see each other. We need to just make peace with it." Jay snapped back.

"How can you say that, Jay? You are just like Voight..." She started to say.

"I am nothing like Voight." Jay snapped.

"I mean you are both rebellious, fight for justice, and never give up on your family type." Hallie told him. the squad cars stopped outside of the court house, and the back doors were opened and the four Detectives got out, and followed the higher-ups up all of the stairs and inside, where they were separated.

* * *

"Will! This is all your fault I should plant a bullet right between your eyes, but since I am a "decent",

"Decent my ass." Will said under my breath.

"As I was saying, since I am a…." Ray started to say but began to stumble.

"Ray, Ray!" Will yelled as he quickly caught the old man from falling on the asphalt.

"Help! I need some help out here!" Will yelled as he fumbled for his cellphone, but couldn't seem to find it, he now had two options:

Option One: Waste time and fumble for his cellphone some more.

Option Two: Leave Nat, Tommy, and now Ray lying on the asphalt of the parking lot, and try to make it to the entrance to the E.D.


	2. Big Changes

Big Changes

"In here please, Detective." One of the official officers of the Ivory tower said as he opened a door and pointed towards a metal chair. Jay silently complied, not knowing what was going to happen, after the door was shut.

"Detective, As you already know Mayor Kelton was murdered…" He started to say.

"Hailey, Kim, Kevin, and I had nothing to ….." Jay started to say.

"Don't interrupt me again. I have brought you here out of courtesy, but I can sure as hell make your life miserable, understand?" He snapped at Jay.

"I understand." Jay said weakly.

"Alright, now let's get down to actual business." He said looking straight at Jay.

* * *

In here, Detective." Another higher up told Hailey. She walked inside as the door shut behind her.

"Detective Upton, we are still looking into it, but as far as we can tell we are not going to hold you, Detective Halstead, Kim burgess, or Kevin Awtwater responsible for the Mayor's murder." Hailey let out a sigh of relief.

"However you will be meeting your new Sergeant in the morning." He told her, with a smile.

"So you are not disbanding the Intelligence Unit?" Hailey asked anxiously.

"No. But just know you all now have targets on your backs, and it will be up to each one of you to remove them.

"You may leave. Thank you for your time, Detective Upton.

"Thank you, Sir." Hailey said as the door opened and Hailey left the room and entered the main lobby where she found Kevin and Kim sitting on a bench.

"Hailey!" Kim exclaimed, as she wrapped her in a hug.

"I see you guys got good news too?" Hailey asked them.

"Wait has anyone seen Jay?" Kim asked nervously.

"No. We have to find him!" Hailey exclaimed.

"We need to just head home and call it a day." Kevin said as he gently grabbed her wrist.

* * *

"Actual business? Sounds important." Jay said sarcastically.

"We need you to take this seriously, after all this would benefit you and your team a lot." He told Jay with a glare.

"What team? Intelligence has been disbanded." Jay said, confused.

"Not officially, but to keep the team going we need a new Sergeant." He told Jay, then it clicked.

"You want me to run Intelligence?" Jay asked him, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Yes." He stated, staring at Jay.

"Shouldn't it be Antonio?" Jay asked, still shocked at what he was hearing.

"No. We want YOU to run Intelligence. Will you accept my offer?" He asked Jay.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Jay asked him.

"I will give you until 6:30 am tomorrow, but you have to stay the night at a safe house." He told Jay.

"Why?" Jay asked him.

"I can't have anyone or anything clouding your judgment. You need to come to a decision on your own." He told Jay.

"Alright, I'll let you know in the morning." Jay said turning towards the door, as he rose from the metal chair.

"Not so fast, Detective, I need your Wallet, Badge, Cellphone, and radio." He said as two officers approached Jay.

"Are you kidding me? I will give you everything except my cell phone, I need to be able to check in on my brother." Jay told him.

"Cell phone. Now." He said as Jay handed him the other items, but kept a tight grip on his cell phone.

* * *

"Everyone listen up! This is Detective Jay Halstead, now known as Sergeant Jay Halstead, after Sergeant Voight has officially stepped down. Jay Halstead is the target. We do not want to just take him out, but do it as painfully as possible. We need to show this City who is really in control!"


	3. This is our city too!

This is our city too!

* * *

Ruzek was about to expose that he was hiding in the shadows, but then he saw Connor, and din't know if he'd be able to protect all three Doctors by himself.

"Will? What the?" Connor asked as he was walking towards his car, and saw Will getting to his feet.

"Connor! Go get help!" Will said frantically.

"You're not going anywhere, Doctor!" A male voice snapped from behind him, and connor felt the barrel of a gun being stabbed into his back.

"What do you need? I'm willing to help, just tell me…." Connor started say as he whipped around and caught the guy in the face with his elbow.

"Fuck!" The guy yelled reaching for the side of his face.

"I'll be…" Connor started to say as he turned to run, but his arm was forcefully forced behind his back.

"Will? Who are these guys?" Connor asked Will, pain shining in his eyes.

"You may not know us, but we know exactly who you are, Doctor Rhodes!" The male holding his arm behind his back, snapped at him.

"Get in the car, Halstead." One of the males snapped at him.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it, right here!" Will said annoyed.

"No, this is too public, get in!" He said shoving Will towards a car that just pulled up beside them, blocking the view of the E.D.

"Chicago P.D! Let them go, or I will be forced to shoot!" Adam snapped raising his gun and pointing it towards where two males were trying to force the doctors into one of their vehicles.

"Good luck with that, we have you surrounded. Ruzek looked around and saw that they meant business.

"Here. I'll go with you if you need a hostage." Ruzek said returning his gun into its holster and held his hands up in surrender.

"We don't!" One of the males snapped back at him.

"Come on! A cop is way more valuable than two Doctors!" Ruzek snapped back.

"Maybe we should just..." One of the males started to say to the others, Ruzek quickly took advantage and started using hand to hand combat and choke holds against the surrounding males.

"Have a nice nap!" One of the males laughed as Adam felt a sharp pain in his neck, and his eyes felt heavy, and everything went black.

"Just take me instead, Will needs to be here." Connor said fighting the guy's grip, who just made his grip tighter as Connor struggled.

"Don't worry, Dr, Rhodes, you are coming with us too!" One of the males laughed. All of a sudden, sirens started blaring, and they all could see squad cars coming into view.

"Get in, both of you!" The male snapped again. Connor decided to comply, but they had to drag Will over to the car, and pushed him in next to Connor. They both caught sight of Ruzek being drug over to another vehicle, remembering that he was trying to reason with these males. Suddenly, the doors were shut, and the vehicle sped off.

* * *

"Detective, hand over the cellphone, or we don't have a deal." the higher up Officer told him.

"Here." Jay said handing him his cellphone.

"Good choice. Follow us and we will take you to a safe house." One of the officer's said as they opened the door, and Jay followed them out of the Courthouse and to a black Cadillac.

"Thanks." Jay said as the back door was open and he slipped inside.

* * *

"Why is he here?" Will asked confused.

"Oh, I guess your brother kept a secret from you." The man laughed.

"What is he talking about Connor?" Will asked, looking straight at Connor.

"You didn't." Will said it finally clicking.

"We had to save you, The Burke's almost succeeded, Will, yes, I went against my morals, but I did it to save a friend." Connor said with a sincere smile.


	4. Am I doing the right thing?

Am I doing the right thing?

The black Cadillac pulled up outside of one of the safe house's that jay didn't even know even existed.

"We are here, Jay," One of the officers told Jay as the driver put the vehicle into park, cutting the motor.

"Jay?" He asked as the back door was opened for him.

"Yes. No one needs to know that you are a cop." The officer told Jay as he was lead up the walkway. The officer unlocked the door and motioned for Jay to stop, he quickly checked the house, discovering that it was clear he came back outside.

"It's all clear, Jay, go ahead and settle in for the night, by the way, here." the officer as another officer came up behind them and handed Jay, a duffel bag.

"Thanks." Jay told him, unzipping the duffel bag, seeing that it was full of his clothes.

"No problem, you know the deal, there will be two un-marked squad cars parked close to the safe house. If you need back-up, for any reason use this." The officer told Jay a small buzzer.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Jay told him, trying to give him back the buzzer.

"I can fight with you all night, Jay, but if I was you I'd just accept the buzzer and go inside, and lock the door behind you." The head officer told Jay.

"Fine." Jay said accepting the buzzer, but making it quite clear that he was annoyed.

"Have a good night, Jay." The officers said as they returned to their vehicle.

"Great." Jay mumbled as he shut and locked the front door. He went inside plopped down on the couch, and was about to turn on the tv, when he got a bad feeling in his gut. He wanted to blame it on not having that much to eat that day, but he had felt this feeling, way too many times before. He knew that there was something wrong with his brother, but he couldn't contact, or get out of this stupid safe house to try and find him.

"Damn it!" Jay said throwing the buzzer at the wall and watching it shatter. He started to angrily stomped around the house, trying to figure out a way to get free, but their were alarms on the windows, and the back door.

* * *

The vehicle came to a halt, sending both Connor and will into the seats in front of them.

"This way gentleman." One of the males laughed as he opened the back doors. Connor and Will wanted to refuse, but knew that they needed to keep each other alive as long as humanly possible.

"Now!" The male snapped at Connor and Will. They both compiled and started walking towards an old aircraft carrier.

* * *

"I have to get out of here!" Jay said to himself trying to figure out some way to get out of the safe house, undetected.

"Damn It!" Jay said as he fell back onto the more than comfortable sofa. His eyes started to close, and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep. Jay startled awake to the sound of knuckles hitting the door. He reached for his gun, realizing that he didn't have one, he looked at his watch.

"Great." Jay grumbled as he answered the door. Two males burst in with guns pointed at Jay.

"What the?" Jay asked as he looked over and saw that the street was completely empty.

'Just walk, Detective." One of them snapped at Jay.

"I think you are mistaken, my name is Jay, i'm not a Det..." Jay started to say.

"So these don't belong to you?" the first male asked him pulling Jay's badge, cell phone, and gun from his pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Jay snapped.

"It's amazing what a little black mail does, isn't it?" the other male laughed at Jay.

"Come on, "Jay." the first male said reaching for Jay's arm. He grabbed the males arm and started to go into "attack mode." He was in mid-punch, when the other male pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket. Jay saw the syringe, and froze, he never had liked needles. It reminded him of when Will had been finishing his training to become an E.D. doctor and would try out his IV skills on Jay. He always hated having to sit in that hospital room, and be a pin cushion, as his attending would look on.

* * *

Will and Connor were forced into a large, old, empty, mechanical room.

"If you want us dead, just do it, already!" Connor snapped at the first male.

"Where's the fun in that?" he laughed at them, shutting the heavy door, leaving the two doctors inside.

"Thanks, Connor, I owe you one." Will told him.

"Can you get us out of here?" Connor asked him with a small laugh.

"Look around, do you see any…" Will started to say, but was interrupted by the door creaking open.

"I brought you two, some company one of the males laughed as Adam's lifeless body was drug in and dropped in the corner of the room.

"Have a good time, you might be here a while!" One of the males taunted, as he slammed the door shut locking it from the outside.

"Adam. It's Connor and Will, can you hear us?" Yhey asked leaning over Adam.

"Sternum rub." Will and Connor said at the same time.

"Adam, hey man, come on!" Will said then stopped his motions.

"Let me give it a try." Connor said as he took over for Will.

"He's not responding." Connor said madly.

"He was "drugged." So we just need to keep him from freaking out when he wakes up." Connor told Will, who nodded.


	5. Two kidnappings is better than one

Two kidnappings is better than one

Oh, so you don't like needles? Then I will make you a deal, If you come willingly, I will put the syringe away." He told Jay.

"And if I don't?" Jay asked him. The male started to undo the cap from the syringe.

"Just tell me what you want!" Jay snapped.

"That wasn't part of the deal the other male snapped at Jay.

"We never had a deal!" Jay said fuming with anger.

"Fine, we can do this the hard way then." The male laughed, as the other one roughly bent Jay's arm back in an awkward position, making pain course through his body. The other male lunged at Jay, with the syringe ready to impale. Jay moved swiftly and the male ended up impaling his partner right in the neck! The male holding Jay hit the ground. Jay quickly snatched his gun,cell phone, and badge, and started to run as he fired back, after he realized, there was no immediate threat that the other male had dropped his gun, attending to the other male. Jay stopped firing and pulled out his cellphone and called the only person, he knew he could trust.

"Jay? Where the hell are you?!" A female voice snapped into their cell phone.

"I'm not sure, just get someone to ping my phone." Jay said quickly ending the call, quickly realizing that the other males had called for back-up, also.

"Find him! He couldn't of gotten far!" One of the males hollered to the others. Jay ducked into a dark alley, and watched in silence as he saw the beams of flash lights checking out the whole area, including knocking over garbage cans. One of them had just entered the alley that Jay was hiding in, when the leader hollered for everyone to head back to the safe house. Jay let out a sigh of relief, but saw that they had been called back, because, Hailey, Kim, and Atwater had just pulled up outside. All three of them got out of their vehicles out, guns drawn.

"Where is Jay?" Hailey snapped as she and Kim double teamed one of the males, tackling him to the ground.

"Who?" He asked them.

"Jay Halstead!" Kim snapped forcing his arms behind his back.

"Oh, you mean that punk ass cop who took off like a scared bitch!" He laughed.

"I got this, go!" Kim told Hailey, as she slapped on the silver bracelets and yanked him up off of the ground.

"Jay! Jay, It's Hailey, are you hurt?" Hailey yelled as she ran down the dark street.

"Jay?" Hailey said as she felt herself being pulled into a dark alley and a hand covering her mouth.

"It's okay, Hailey, It's me, Jay." He said as he uncovered her mouth and turned her towards him.


	6. Questions

Questions

"Who are those guys? And why are you here?" Hailey asked him.

"I can't tell you, I just need you to go." Jay told her.

"Why? You called me, remember?" hailey asked him.

"I shouldn't have, Hailey, I don't know what these guys want, I need you all to leave and let me figure this out, please." Jay told her.

"Just be safe." Hailey said as she snuck out from behind the garbage cans.

"Did you find him?" Kim asked her anxiously.

"No. Lets just get these guys back to the precinct." Hailey told them, as they got three of the offenders into the backs of their cars and drove back to the precinct. Jay saw them leave, knowing that there were more than three offenders, he knew he had to play this smart.

* * *

"We will find you, Jay! I suggest you come out you punk ass bi….." The first male started to say, but was cut off by Jay tackling him.

"What did you call me, huh?" Jay asked as he started punching him in the face, but he was quickly yanked backwards off the male.

"Do it!" The male snapped as he rubbed his face. Jay saw the needle, and started to squirm.

"Hold him still! Better yet hold him down!" The male laughed sweeping Jay off his feet, he fell face first to the ground, and could feel his arms and legs being held down. The male quickly took the chance, by ripping open the back of Jay's shirt, revealing his bare skin, and impaled the needle into the side of Jay's shoulder.

"Beg Detective! Beg me not to push down this plunger." He laughed.

"Just do it!" Jay snapped, knowing that they were going to "drug" him regardless.

"That doesn't sound like begging to me!" The male laughed.

"I'm not going to "beg", so just "drug" me already." Jay said getting frustrated.

"Maybe I shouldn't "drug" you quite yet." He taunted Jay.

"I will make me beg for mercy!" He snapped back at Jay, obviously forgetting that Jay was Military, and used to torture.

"Go ahead and Try!" Jay snapped as he was yanked up off of the ground.

"We don't have much time! Get in!" One of the males snapped as he forced Jay towards one of the vehicles, that's when jay started fighting off his offenders.

"Come on I dare you!" Jay said aging on his offenders, but didn't realize there was one right behind him, until he felt strong grips on his wrists.

"Get in, Jay, I don't wan't to have to use this." The first offender said getting up off of the ground. Jay felt defeated and decided to cooperate, getting into the vehicle as two muscular males slid in beside him.

* * *

Adam started to rouse and saw Will and Connor sitting on either side of him.

"Where are we? Are you guys okay?" Adam asked them, fearing that they were doing worse than they said they were.

"That's not the question I'd be asking yourselves!" A group of males entered the room. Two of them Chained Marcel and Will to the wall with their arms above their heads.

"Get the cop, first, we will come back for the Doctors later. Adam tried to fight back, but he was easily overpowered and forced out of the room.

"Will! Connor! You better not hurt them!" Adam threatened.

"If they get "hurt" depends on how cooperative you are." The male laughed, slamming the door shut, and making sure it was locked,


End file.
